oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Riaru Riaru no Mi
The Riaru Riaru no Mi is a Paramecia-type that allows the user to manipulate the powers of reality itself, controlling the surroundings around them. This Devil Fruit makes its user a Reality Human (現実の人間 Genjitsu no ningen). In appearance, it looks to be a minuscule white apple with purple, golden-like features across its side. Due to the incident on Diviend, this Devil Fruit is considered to be the most dangerous ability out of any other rogue student, capable of stirring the world up. The Riaru Riaru no Mi is eaten by Omnis D. Xeno as a small snack given to him by his foster parents. Strengths and Weaknesses Through the power of the nigh-omnipotent, Special Paramecia-type Riaru Riaru no Mi, Xeno has gained the power to control the reality of himself and those who surround him. Because of the Devil Fruit being one of the most rarest fruits known to man, it is initially uncontrollable because of its godlike powers. However, three years after his ability have been awakened, Xeno has since be able to master and tame his powers to the extent. Even though he is only a rookie, this power has been shown to throw more than thousands of other combatants to shock at its ultimate, supreme strength. Through the fruit's power, Xeno is unable to swim, but has been bestowed upon the strength to entirely manipulate, create, and destroy the reality in his surroundings. Its is deemed to be most mysterious, it alone granting Xeno immense power to alternate the world around him. Its user could possibly destroy, enhance, create, and control their surroundings with one single thought, performing feats that seemed to be impossible to conceive. Some of these bizarre feats include eating vast quantities of food and never to seemingly gain weight, running on vertical walls without falling, and other absurd physical laws broken. This special Paramecia disrupts all logic and the world of its surroundings no matter what. Other than its flaws, the user is also vulnerable against the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Techniques * : Xeno manipulates and alters the reality around him in order to control the concept of causality, a physics relationship between both the cause and effect law. He is able to determine the cause of something and control the effect of that cause. Xeno can make something happen without specifying 'why' it happened. This kind of power was seen when the latter was thrown into the sky by a few giants in one of his various fights. To determine the causality of the situation, Xeno enforces the power of fate, allowing him to stop falling from midair as an intended effect on the situation. A weakness of this technique is that Xeno is limited to his usage, utilizing it only once during battle. It can be potentially used for other things as well, such as boosting physical attributes and predicting the outcome, occurrence, and casualties of a disaster. Even if it may be powerful, Xeno cannot determine the result of battles as he had claimed to have tried it numerous times, failing. In addition, this rather powerful move is very limited to range, restricted to only about fifty feet from Xeno's radius of perception. * : Although Xeno does not technically create things out of nothing, he is seen to shape certain materials and objects into another. Xeno raises his hands towards a certain, already existing framework or structure, then grips them into a ball. The fabric of the material begins to warp and take on another shape. Xeno believes that if he puts enough effort into it, he may be able to create shapes out of nothing. This technique was seen hundreds of times, and can be extraordinarily useful in some situations. Xeno was able to create weaponry out of his crew member's Devil Fruit abilities, control the shape of entire islands, and even built his very own pirate ship with this power. This ability is thought to be similar to yet another one of Xeno's techniques, as he can shape his own body as well, both being able to manipulate the anatomy of oneself. The name of this move was dubbed by Xeno himself, who is determined to achieve the impossible feat by creating something out of nothing, an unfeasible ideal. * : Because of his reality altering powers, anything Xeno comes in contact with, whether is inanimate or an organism, begins to distort, deforming inside a hole in space-time. Any individual Xeno had touched becomes bent or twisted out of shape, their bodies and faces start to curve like elastic bands, and take on a different form, almost kind of like Life Return, but with other individuals. Xeno's mastery over this technique is absolutely amazing, able to create miniature black holes when touching someone, sucking them and everything in their surroundings inside the void, never coming back. This move was seen as Xeno touched the surface area of an entire island, creating a collapse event that sucked the isle nearly out of existence, wiping it from the map with just the tap of his fingers. This ability is the only one of Xeno's techniques that does not have to be augmented because of its already almighty power. * : As mentioned before, Xeno can abide the laws of physics with his reality-altering Devil Fruit. This technique allows him to walk along vertical structures, eliminating the motion and behavior of his surroundings, and even sometimes breaking the fourth wall if he so pleases. Xeno could, for example, change the direction of a moving object, or repeat a scene that has already happened, creating a sort of time loop. This technique is said to be his most bizarre and strange capability out of all of Xeno's powers, many referring to it as just plain "weird". The ability is an indirect reference to the unusual physics shown in some cartoons, in which a character is alive with a hammer to the head, or spinning endlessly in a cyclone-like pace. This technique is what given Xeno the nickname Aether (エーテル, Ēteru), seeing how he is able to control the fundamental essence of the world. Thanks to Mizzen's help, Xeno is able to split his mastery of the Devil Fruit into Levels, measuring his abilities in each one in order to organize the bizarre things he could do. Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits